


New Year's kiss

by white_peonies



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Past Bughead, jeronica - relationship - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 09:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15704052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/white_peonies/pseuds/white_peonies
Summary: Jughead Jones didn't expect that New Year's Eve will end like this.





	New Year's kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first jeronica story, and also a first work that I wrote in English and it's not my first language so, I hope you will understand what I wrote and I didn't make a lot of mistakes (but I know I do, sorry!) Your comments will mean a lot to me, so if you want to and have time for this, go ahead, I would be very grateful!

The night of New Year’s Eve was cold in a both ways – snow was falling hard and didn’t stop for a second, and his heart was made of ice too. He never expected to has so much empathy for a weather, but there he is, standing right before his best friend house, wondering if he should went in or not. No, he shouldn’t, he should go home, watch a movie, drink everything he would find in a trailer just like his dad used to do. Jughead’s mind wasn’t very clear already, but in his vessels is not any alcohol – it’s just sorrow, lack of iron and a few sleepless nights.  
Music was loud, teens danced and laughed and drank and yes, he still didn’t fit it, but for the very first time – he wanted to fit in, he wanted to forget about everything that happened, forget her, her smile and her perfumes and the way she used to looked at him. After a two, maybe three hours he wanted to escape, hide somewhere, picture changed, he’s in the kitchen, leaning on kitchen desk, and a second later, searching for some headache pills, or maybe for some answears, his phone buzze, he don’t want to read that text, oh god, why is he even here, why she’s texting him like he was her friend, he isn’t and probably – he never in a million years changes his mind about that.  
  
_I hope that you will have fun tonight,_  
_Happy New Year,_  
_Love,_  
_B._  
  
No, he wouldn’t, but he’s not angry at all, it’s just dull pain and he don’t want to see her face when he’s closing his green eyes.  
‘I was hoping that you will be here tonight, Forsythe’, lovely voice behind him, the girl smelled like promises and blackberries, and he just turned away, looked right into her dark eyes, and smiled weakly.  
She came closer, smiled bright, people in another room were counting to midnight, _ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one_ and then loud sound of fireworks, her lips on his, she tasted like champagne and cherries, his hands on her tiny waist, her velvet dark plum dress, her hands tangled in his hair, that was right and wrong, and he wants more, and god, he finally fitted in, into that certain girl. She break off, said something what sounded like ‘I’m sorry, I have to” and he knows that it was faked, cause her eyes was too blissful, and then she disappeared in the crowd, like she always did.  
But it doesn’t matter. When he wake up tomorrow, dressed in his last night’s clothes, he will have a one thought.

__

__

Veronica Lodge was his New Year’s kiss.


End file.
